


Connected.

by AbbyGibbs



Series: The unsaid words between us [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Abby thinks about Gibbs, F/M, Spychic connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby thinks of Gibbs and wonders...





	Connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tayryn for the beta work.

A smile slowly appears on Abby's lips.

 

Gibbs fantasizes about her. She can feel it. She's not a mind reader, but with Gibbs she's always had some sort of psychic connection. If he thinks about her hard enough, she knows.

 

Abby wonders if it works the other way around. If she thought about him hard enough, would he know it, too?

 

She hopes he would.

 

When Gibbs looks at her, all she ever wants is to drown in him so completely.

 

He's so sexy and well built. She dreams about being held safely into his strong arms always and forever.


End file.
